simsrealitynetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3: Total Sims Boys VS Girls
Season 3: Boys VS Girls have 20 campers fighting for the million dollar prize. They are Alexa, Ansley, Brandon, Brittany, Brody, Drake, Hayden, Jacob, James, Kaire, Kay, Lindsay, Marshall, Melissa, Nicola, Ryan, Shane, Stella, Steven, Talim, and Tyson. They all compete in many challenges to win the million dollar prize. Originally Season 3 have some few episodes that feature double eliminations. Elimination Order 23- James 22- Talim 21- Ansley 20- Lindsay 19- Stella 18- Ryan 17- Brittany 16- Nicola 15- Steven 14- Stella again 13- Kaire 12- Brandon 11- Alexa 10- Hayden 9- Marshall 8- Stella again 7- Shane 6- Jacob 5- Kay 4- Drake 3- Tyson Runnerup- Brody WINNER- Melissa Alexa- Alexa Molina- voted out 11th Alexa returns for Season 3, she was voted out in Episode 8 before MERGE begin Ansley- Ansley Ham Sandwiches- voted out 21st Ansley is new to season 3, she's a nice girl and sometimes she can be sarcastic. She was voted out in Episode 2 with Lindsay. Brandon- BJTDAFan- voted out 12th Brandon is new to season 3, he's a gay guy who tries to look for love with any cute guy. He was voted out in Episode 8 with Alexa. Brittany- Solinne64- Voted out 17th Brittany returns for Season 3, she quit this season because it was boring so she left with Nicola in Episode 5. Brody- The TwisterBoy09- voted out 2nd place as runnerup Brody returns for season 3, he played a lot until he faced with Melissa in the FINALE but ended up losing the million dollar prize to be Runnerup in the FINALE Hayden- HaydennTV- 10th place Hayden is a smart guy who will do anything to help people play the game fair. Kay was originally gonna be voted out but she fainted and had to stay longer so Hayden went home instead. Jacob- TotalDramaJustin12- Voted out 6th Jacob returns for Season 3, he debuted on S3 and he got voted out in episode 12 before he could make the finals James- firebid1030- voted out 23rd James is a goth guy who is nice to people. He was voted out early in the game with Talim in episode 1 Kaire- Fruitsofmexico- voted out 13th Kaire is the girl who wear glasses. She is a christian and does not like gays. She was voted out in Episode 7 Kay- Kay Mashfeild- Voted out 5th Kay is a young girl who is very friendly to people. She was originally gonna be voted out but since she was sick, Hayden took her place and went home instead. Kay was voted out in Episode 13 Lindsay- Simsreality101- voted out 20th Lindsay returns for season 3, she was voted out with Ansley in Episode 2. Marshall- TotalDramaJoel- voted out 9th Marshall is very competitive and will try to win any challenge. He was voted out in Episode 10. Melissa- Ana Burciaga- WINNER Melissa is a clever girl, and she is best friends with Alexa. She likes to play for fun. She faced Brody in the FINALE and won the million dollar prize. Nicola- BBFan10001- voted out 16th Nicola returns for season 3, She had problems with Shane being bisexual and was voted out after Brittany quit in Episode 5 Ryan- Tailofone66- voted out 19th He is a beautiful guy and also smart too. He was voted out in Episode 4 Shane- Mrdexterfanatic- voted out 7th Shane returns for season 3, he told Nicola he was bisexual and Nicola couldnt take anymore so she went home. Shane wanted to date Brandon but he didnt want to... And he got voted out in episode 11 Stella- Jaydguez- voted out 19th, 14th, and 8th Stella returns for season 3, she was voted out in episode 3, then out again in episode 6, and also again in episode 11. It is rumored she wanted to date Shane... Steven returns for season 3 for ultimate revenge, he wants to win like season 1... He got voted out with Stella in episode 3 Talim- Talim Merpy- voted out 22nd Talim is a goth and she was voted out in episode 1 with James. Tyson- Roboman667soe- voted out 3rd Tyson returns for Season 3, he found Melissa to be his soulmate and started dating her. He made MERGE but he got voted out in episode 15 before he went to the FINALE all x-campers copy.jpg BroVSMel.jpg Final 2 in car copy.jpg Final copy.jpg Finale copy.jpg Mel wins.jpg merge x-campers copy.jpg non-merge x-campers copy.jpg S3 finale.jpg VS.jpg waterfall.jpg speakers.jpg Both final 2.jpg